mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay G. Fitzgerald
Appearance General Appearance Fitzgerald is tall and slender, looking rather mature for his age. He has short combed blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He wears a properly buttoned white shirt with a tie, and creamy yellow tailored suit and trousers. Costumed Appearance Jay's costume is a cream trenchcoat with a brown interior worn over his normal suit. He also changes his normal tie to a black one with "ROTHSCHILD" spelled vertically in gold print. Other than that he wears a cream fedora with a brown band, and a black domino mask in tribute to the old American superhero comics he had read as a child. Personality Fitzgerald almost always comes off as a holier-than-thou individual at first, being a rather arrogant individual. Though he sees himself more as an inspiration for others to do better and actively encourages others to do so. He is almost never in a bad mood, seeing almost everything in a good light. Though this optimism soon fades once he makes a big mistake, quickly becoming overwhelmed by self-hatred followed by intensive measures to ensure he does not fail as such again. He has trouble seeing approaching failure do to his confidence in his own abilities and the abilities of his friends, sometimes forcing him to rely on others to tell him when a decision is bad. Character Background Fitzgerald was born in Albany to a retired American hero and a mother lacking a practical quirk. He was raised without the financial troubles many faced in America, though his father made sure he was not spoiled. Jay was taught by his father that being born higher than someone does not mean you are free to walk all over them, that you should make it clear that you have had to work to get where you are. Young Jay took those ideas to heart, working hard both athletically and academically to make his father proud. He proved himself to be a straight-A student, though anytime he received anything less he would beat himself up. Fitzgerlad never truly knew when his quirk came to be, he only figured it out on accident when he was curious about what it was like to truly waste money, though, in the end, he gained more from burning money than he lost. After graduating from middle school, Fitzgerald attended Kiyose Higashi High School as a transfer student to enroll in the hero course there. He did not spare any effort, his determination and hard work quickly found him a rank of high standing within Higashi High. it was also here that he met Kazimir, bonding with the Japanese-American over their intense work ethics. Jay's hard work and effort eventually opportunity to finally transfer to his dream school, U.A. High, and join its Hero Academia as part of its Late Comer Program. Learning of his acceptance into U.A. Academy. Fitzgerald was ecstatic at the news, his parents quickly funding him a trip to Japan. Happy to finally get a chance to prove himself as much of a hero as his father was, Jay vowed to work his hardest in order to become a hero and earn his own future. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Overly Optimistic # Idealistic # Arrogant Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Money for Something Boosts all of the user's stats by 1 tier upon the user inhaling the fumes of burning currency. The effects of this last for up to three hours. Should the user overindulge in the amount burned, such as an amount equal or greater than $500, they may begin to expend their stamina rapidly, similar to hyperthyroidism. While their quirk is active, the user's pupils will have dollar sign symbols appear in them, ranging in color from a faint copper to a vibrant gold in color, depending on how enhanced they are. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student